


Are you saving me?

by FanTitan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: .....and can't stop liking Mike, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, I STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED SEASON 2!, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Max needs a best friend of the year award, Mike is confused over his sexuality, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Song fic, Unrequited Love, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Will Byers has always kept his feelings for Mike a secret. He has always shoved his feelings down because Mike could never like him, he had Eleven.At lest...that was what Will had thought. After a dumb "mistake" Will finds himself struggling to hold in a secret that could out not only himself but Mike as well.Song fic based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v639MzJa7tQ





	1. You fooled me once with your eyes now honey.

 

**TO: Mike**

**From: Will**

Are you planning on biking home w/ Dustin, Lucas, and me? 

 

Will tapped nervously on his desk, awaiting a responds. 

 

_beep_

**From: Mike**

Yeah, although I may be a little late. I want to walk out with Eleven. Will you all wait for me?

 

 

Will felt a little jealous that Mike was going to be with Eleven, but what he could he do? He responded yes and set his phone down. 

_Why does he like Eleven?_

As he pondered that question he quickly came up with an answer.

Eleven was an amazing person and it made Will feel guilty when he thought bad things about her.

She was clearly everything Mike had ever wanted.

 

 

 

"He's doing it again." Will groaned putting his head down in his arms. Lucas frowned. "I don't think that he would-" 

Lucas stopped talking when Mike began to lean closer to Eleven. "Or maybe he would..." Dustin said wide eyed.

The three of them were all currently stalking (well as much as Will didn't like to admit it, they were) Mike and Eleven. They all were at a distance from the two of them hiding behind the side of the school. 

"We need to do  _something_." Will groaned.

"There's no stoping it. They are like two magnets connecting." Lucas observed. Dustin nudged Lucas in the gut. 

"Hey! I was just saying." Dustin shook his head at Lucas. It was clear to Will that Dustin was trying to make him feel better but honestly, he wanted to go home now.

"It's alright. Can we leave? I don't want to see this anymore." 

Dustin and Lucas traded a look and nodded in a agreement. 

"Alright, lets go."

 

 ------------------------

  

"It was SO amazing Will! I have never kissed anyone before and it was magical." Mike said with a bright smile.

Will was currently trying to get his APUSH homework done during study hall and was annoyed that Mike had come over to tell him about his kiss with Eleven.

 Mike leanend on the table and shot him a sappy loves sick look that made Will feel uncomfortable. 

"D-d-did you like it?" Will found himself asking. 

He instantly scowled himself. 

_Don't ask questions you don't want to hear to answers to._

 

"Yeah..I did." 

Will looked up and saw the smile and Mikes face and he felt his heart break a little. How selfish was he? He should be proud that Mike was now in a relationship. 

Will glanced back down at his textbook and bit his bottom lip.

 

"I am happy for you."

 

 

\----------------------------

 

"I am happy for you? Is that  _seriously_ what you said?" Lucas asked Will clearly pissed.

"Yeah-"

"Why?" Dustin asked cutting him off.

"Because what  _else_ was I supposed to say? I should be happy for him."

Dustin groaned. 

It was lunch and Mike and Eleven had not showed up yet. Will had taken the opportunity to tell Dustin and Lucas about the scene that had happened earlier. 

"You need to tell him. You will regret it if you don't." Lucas said eyebrow raised. 

Will looked down, avoiding Lucas's stare.

"Okay but just not....just not now." 

Will could tell that they were disappointed in him. They couldn't comment feather due to Mike finally showing up hand and hand with Eleven.

 

\---------------------

 

Days turned into weeks. And weeks into a mouth. Will was now becoming more and more used to lying to Mike about his true emotions at that point.

Whether it had been face to face or text, he kept the act up of being happy for Mike and Elevens relationship. 

Although, he was finding it more and more difficult. He began to wish that he didn't like Mike in the way he did. It would have just been so simple if they were just friends and only thought of each other as such. 

 

"Will?" 

He looked up and saw Mike leaning over his desk with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright Will? You look....tired." 

Will flushed in emberessment, he didn't like it when people worried about it.  

"I am good..I just didn't get much sleep last night." Mike expression showed that he obviously did not believe him.

"Do you maybe want to come over to my house after school?" Will looked over at the clock that hanged above the library door and saw that there was 15 minutes left of school. 

 

"Umm..I don't really know if-"

"Aww come on Will! It will be SO fun! Please??" Mike begged, cutting Will off.

 

Will studied Mike as he drowned slightly.

 

Mike had freckles that dusted over his nose and beautiful curly hair and beautiful lips....lips that Will longed to kiss. And the way Mike had asked the question......how could he possibly say no?

" Okay." Will found himself agreeing.

Mikes face lit up. "Really? This is going to be so much fun!" he beamed.

Will forced a smile seeing Mikes enthusiasm in hopes if it concealing his true emotions.

 Will quickly regretted saying yes to Mike.

 

Will knew that Dustin and Lucas would be disappointed in him. 

They alway reminded him that getting attached to Mike in that way was not going to end well but....Will couldn't help it. 

 

The day quickly passed and he soon found himself biking home with Mike. Will tried to focuse on the words that Mike was saying but he honestly couldn't.  His mind was racing 100mph and he couldn't focuse. 

 

He found himself also spacing out when he was with Mikes house. And he had not been paying attention to what Mike was saying. He refocused when he heard Mike sounding upset.

"it's just...she's great but......I don't know if I love her. I mean...I have told her that I have but, do I really mean it? "

 

Will raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Eleven is great and all but, I am not sure if I love her."

"Why did you tell her that you did then?" 

"I don't know."

 

Will looked over an met Mike's eyes. 

Mike also looked at Will which made Will nervous. 

"Mike-" Will began, but was cut off by lips being placed over his own. 

  
It took Will a moment to realize that the lips belong to Mike and once he did he was unsure if he should kiss back or shove him away. 

Kissing back won. 

 

Mike put one hand around his waist and the other found his way to Will's cheek. They lasted like that for a few more seconds until they pulled away for breath.

 

When they did Will looked over Mike's face again for only a second before he found himself in another kiss. 

Wills felt himself blush and put his arms around Mike's shoulders. 

 

What was happening? 

 

Once they pulled away again Will felt breathless. 

_Was this what kissing felt like?_

 

Will felt like he was on Cloud Nine until Mike opened his mouth. 

 

"Shoot! Will I didn't mean to do that I just...shoot I didn't mean to. What will El think?" Mike asked raising a hand to his forhead, eyes wide. 

"I-" 

"Can we pretend this never happened?" Mike asked in a frantic rush. 

"W-what?"

"Can we just pretend that this never happened? No on would know and then everything will be fine!" Mike asked in a still frantic way. 

 

Will felt dread fill his stomach.

Of course Mike had never meant to kiss him...Of course..he had El.

 

"Sure." Will found himself saying. "That's fine." 

 

_What was he saying?_

 

_\-------------------_

 

   
Going back to school the next day had been worse then before. 

 

Sure many things had stayed the same.

Mike held hands with Eleven and had kissed her. 

Lucas and Dustin told him the he needed to move on.

But Will felt awful then he ever had before. He now had a secret that he needed to keep. Mikes reputation was in his hands and he hated it. 

 

 __What did he get himself into?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. You fooled me twice with your lies..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry on how long it took to write this....
> 
> also, I finally watched season 2 and Max is now apart of this.

 

 

The next couple of weeks had so far been agony for Will.

He hated being in the position that he now was in. Ever since he kissed Mike, Will had expected things to be different. He got the opposite. 

Mike acted as though the whole thing had never happened and Will wasn't even sure if it had anymore. He tried to convince himself that it had been only a dream. But that however, was impossible. He still remembered how Mike's lips had felt on his. 

 

Will continued his life watching Mike and El's relationship blossom. When a year had passed the kiss had seemed to have completely been forgotten. 

 

\--------

The start of that year had come with a new friend. Her name was Max. She had quickly become apart of the group. She Quickly became someone Will could trust and confined in. He was so happy when he came out to her and she hadn't cared. She seemed to replace Mikes past place as his best friend.

Will liked Max he really did but....it was hard to lie to her. She began to drill him about Mike (she found out from Dustin and Lucas) and instead on more details. something of which he did it want to share.

 

" Will! Come on tell me!" Max begged for what must have been the thousandth time that day. 

"No Max. it's not even a big deal."

"So tell me. " 

Will sighed. Man she was persistent. 

"Look Max-"

" Whatever it's you can tell me Will. No judgement here. Just tell me I want to know."

Just like that, Will gave in. 

 

"Could we maybe go somewhere more..privet?" Will asked, glancing around at the students in the hallway. Maz looked surprised that what she did finally worked. " Yeah, sure."

 

He and Max found themselfs in the empty AV room and Will looked the door. "What is this about?" 

" Look I-I have something to confess. Yes, I do like Mike or did or really..it's complicated. I just need you to listen okay?"

"Okay."

" Me and Mikes relationship has always been complicated. You know how El and Mike are dating? Well...last year, Mike kissed me after he told me that he didn't really love El and then..he begged me not to tell anyone and act like it never happened and well...things went back to normal." 

Max looked at him wide eyed, needed a moment to process Will's story.

 

"Wow..that sucks." Will nodded. 

"But you  _can't_ tell anyone. Not even Lucas and Dustin know."

"Okay, I won't. But, I think what Mike did was really messed up and, I am here for you. " Will smiled and pulled her into a hug. She seemed caught off guard before she wrapped her arms around him.

 

 

\-----------

 

Now that Max knew, he and her grew even more closer than they had before. They could look at each other and instantly know what the other was thinking. It was pretty cool in Will's opinion.  Max also became someone that he could confined in. She was always there to listen when he needed her too. Strangely, with this closer bound, Mike began to snap at Max a lot more. It was clear from day 1 that Mike was not a big fan of Max but recently, it had gotten worse. Will and the others got used to watching them have a full on fight until either he or El intervened. 

 

That had been the case that day. Mike and Max had fought and it ended with Mike storming away. 

Will sighed before he volunteered to go and check on him. Will left in the direction the Mike had left and found him in the AV room. Mike was pacing.

 

"Mike?" Will asked as he slowly entered the room. 

"She's SO annoying! She thinks she knows what were talking about but she doesn't. I can't stand her."

Normally Will would have calmed Mike down but Mike's words broke him.

 

"And you do? You are so stupid that you are oblivious to everyone around you." Will shot back. Mike looked at him in confusion. "So now your defending her?" 

"Yes. Yes I am. I am SO done with your stupid fights. Why are you so mean to her?" Will crossed his arms over his chest. 

 Mike huffed. "Why do you like her? Is she your new best friend now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will could feel the tension growing. 

 

"It's just that...ever since the...kiss..you've been acting weird."

"Yeah Micheal. I have been. That's what people do after a person kisses you and acts like everything is the same but guess what Mike? It's not the same. You knew I liked you. You thought you could just-just use me. " Will folded into himself, feeling insecure. 

"Will I-"

"No. I'm done. " Will said, cutting Mike off. He was on either the verge of punching Mike or crying. He quickly left the AV room and shut the door loud behind him. 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

**From: Mad Max**

**What happened?**

 

_From: Will_

_I told Mike about how I was done with him_

 

**From: Mad Max:**

**Oh man, Good for you! How are you holding up?**

 

_From: Will_

_I don't know. I feel...good and at the same time really bad. IDK is that normal?_

 

**From: Mad Max**

**I don't know.**

 

**But I am happy that you stood up for yourself**

 

**What now?**

 

 

 

Will had no idea. What now? He couldn't just leave the friend group of which Mike was the leader of. The only group where he would have been accepted. 

 

 

_From: Will_

_I think I will just do what Mike did_

 

**From: Mad Max**

**Ignore the situation and pretend that it never happened?**

 

_From: Will_

_YUP_

 

**\------------------------------**

 

The next day at school, Will acted normal. He biked to school with Lucas, Dustin, and Mike. Will had not yet told them and did not have a plan to ever do so. 

He waited outside the school for Max to arrive and walked in with her. He and her had fooled around at their lockers having another one of their "glitter battles". Max clearly did it for Will so he would feel happy and Will appreciated it. During a "glitter battle" Max and Will would take out one of the meany tubes of glitter they had in their lockers and throw it at each other. 

By the end of it, they were both covered in glitter and it wouldn't get out of their hair until the next month. 

 

But the end of that battle, Max was covered in blue glitter and Will was covered in multi-colored rainbow glitter. They quickly made it to class and Will payed Mike no mind when he sat down. 

 

 

During the first half of lunch, Mike and El were not there. That was not much of a surprise. What was, was that half way through lunch Mike and El walked in and sat on opposite sides of the table from each other. That action had Dustin and Lucas finally catching on to some of the drama.

Lunch, otherwise went on like normal.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

At the end of the day, Will said goodbye to Max and made his way back to his bike so he could head home with his friends. When he got there however, he saw that Dustin and Lucas bikes were gone and that Mike stood alone waiting for him.

 

"Where did Lucas and Dustin go?" Will asked when he grabbed his bike. 

"They um..they left already." 

Will nodded and noticed that Mike was acting very strange. 

He and Mike began to bike away from the school in a silence. Mike was the first to break it.

"Will...I thought about what you said the other day and, you were right. I figured myself out. I have been treating you like trash and expect you to be okay and I am so sorry. You are my best friend and I feel really bad. I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Okay. I forgive you." Will said, coldly. 

 

"I um...I broke up with El." That had Will by surprise. 

"Yeah..I realized that I couldn't keep ling to her. I was just...scared to explore my sexuality. I like boys but I also like girls so I guess I am bisexual. " 

 

Another wave of silence came over them. Wow. Mike just came out to him.

  Mike spoke up again. 

"I'm sorry that I was mean to Max. I want to apoligize to her. My actions were mean. I guess I was just jealous that she hung out with you more then I did. "  Will now felt his anger began to leave. He was beginning to forgive Mike. 

The two of them soon found themselves nearing Will's house. 

"Look Will, I know that everything I say will mean nothing. I am REALLy sorry about everything. I should have just told you all of this instead of hiding and I am SO sorry. It was unfair to you and I hurt so meany people. Most of all you. I don't deserve you but, I think you need to know that, I loved the kiss. Not a day goes by when I don't think about it. I started to imagine that El's lips were yours and...I know it's stupid to say this now but...I think you need to know that I have feelings for you." 

 

That had Will baffled. They finally were outside his house and he and no idea what to do. 

"Mike I um..I still feel the same and somehow after everything I still do. But..."

"But?"

Will slammed Mikes lips into his. It was way better then how Will had remembered it. Both of their bikes fell to the floor and Will wrapped his arms around Mikes neck. The kiss was filled with so meany emotions. It was filled with years of anger, longing, want and so much more on both of their parts. When they pulled apart Mike smiled and kiss Will on the cheek. 

 

"I am not going to hide anymore Will. " 

"Good." Will stated before he pulled Mike into another kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add glitter fights :D 
> 
> *I have another Mike/Will fic up now if you are interested* 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Song this is based off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v639MzJa7tQ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed :)


End file.
